


Mid-heist Quickie

by Strideshitt



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: Just some good old fashioned loopzoop porn for the whole family.





	Mid-heist Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> My Lupin gift exchange present for Justanotherray on tumblr! No Christmas theme or anything, which I vaguely regret, but here we are.hope you like it anyway !  
> I am completely inexperienced in writing porn, hopefully it doesn't come across that way.

The first time Lupin had cuffed Zenigata with his own handcuffs the inspector had told himself the increase in his heart rate was caused by pure rage. It wasn't a complete lie, not exactly. He WAS angry, but he knew the flutter in his pulse was caused by another emotion. One he had buried deep within himself and tried to ignore, an emotion he had spent the past God knows how many years doing his best to ignore because he had far more important things to worry about than... THAT. But after the third or fourth time of having Lupin basically press their bodies together as he taunted him with a "see you later pops", only to realize as the thief absconded that he was cuffed to a pole did Zenigata really have to accept the hard truth...

He wanted to fuck Lupin the third. 

Honestly, the realization shouldn't have been as jarring to him as it was. He had been teased relentlessly by coworkers the entire time he had been on the case, all of them joking about how he was clearly in love with the thief and occasional comments about how they should get a room, or other... Equally vague sexual comments. Zenigata had always ignored them of course, it was just how people treated him. But now, thinking about how there was some truth in all those jokes he had to wonder if they had really only been jokes after all. Was it possible that they could see through the facade he hadn't even fully realized he was putting up? God, the more Zenigata thought about this situation the worse he felt. 

The heist that changed everything started off normal. Lupin sent a calling card to some rich European asshole saying he was going to take the priceless statue made of some kind of gem (Zenigata would be lying if he claimed to remember what it was exactly), the cops showed up, and the inspector heard a normal speech of "my security system is impenetrable, I don't know what this Lupin is but they won't be getting my goods anytime soon", and any objection Zenigata had at being shooed away was ignored. Different day, different target, different country, and yet all the people involved seemed to be exactly the same. It was impressive, Zenigata thought, that he had one of the most "exciting" jobs in the world, but his daily routine was pretty much identical to that of some desk job office worker. 

It didn't take long after that for the man to realize that Lupin's threat was real, and soon Zenigata found himself guarding one of the copious bedrooms in the outrageous mansion. He didn't mind guarding a post, it was part of his routine after all, but it did leave a lot of time to... Think. His thoughts had started off normal, thinking of catching Lupin, what he would do when the thief was finally behind bars, what he would do when he had time for himself. That last thing made him far less happy than he probably should have been, even just imagining having nothing to do was... Uncomfortable. He imagined how Lupin would escape jail, a thought that gave him a concerning amount of relief. His thoughts slowly turned to something he shouldn't even think of imagining, like how it would feel to press his lips against the other man's. Ugh. 

A quiet scuffle in the hallway suddenly dragged Zenigata from his thoughts. The noise was practically inaudible, but the inspector had been doing this job long enough to pick up on things no one else could. That's why he had been able to keep this position even after failing more times than he could count (not exactly a thing to be proud of, but that didn't make it less true). Lupin was definitely in the building. Thank God, he needed that distraction to escape his thoughts. 

The quiet and muffled nature of the noise made Zenigata fairly certain that Lupin was disguising himself as one of the men that had been on guard in the hallway. Not his man though. The owner of this mansion was still overly cocky, and although he had lowered his pride enough to allow Zenigata to help, he hadn't reduced the outrageous number of people he had hired to protect his treasures. Lupin couldn't be so careless that he thought those goons worked for Zenigata, could he? Every one of the men hired to watch the building were given direct orders to ignore Zenigata and the police unless they were physically apprehending a criminal. So, even if Lupin's disguise tricked the inspector, if he came running in here to report something it would be a dead giveaway. Lupin wouldn't make such a stupid mistake... Would he? Surely if he put the effort into disguising himself in the first place he would put in enough effort to know which men were reporting to Zenigata. 

Suddenly frantic beating at the door began. Zenigata had locked it after entering. The door would prove no obstacle for Lupin, but the point of it was to hopefully alert Zenigata if the thief was coming in. After all, if he was attentive enough Zenigata was sure he could hear the lock being picked. This however... Was not the noises he had been expecting. 

A woman's voice called out in panic. "Help! Let me in! Please!"

The pounding continued along with the pleas, and no matter how likely it was this was a trap Zenigata simply could not turn his back to a woman asking for his help. He had a code after all. "Hold on miss, I'm coming!" He announced, quickly unlocking the door. 

The woman stumbled through almost instantly as if she had been pressed against the wooden door. "Thank you!" She breathed out once she had regained her footing. She had practically fallen directly into Zenigata's arms. 

The inspector blushed as he looked at the woman, becoming more and more flustered as he realized how attractive and... Close she was. "Uh... It's no problem." He struggled to regain his composure as the woman continued to practically lean all her weight against him. 

"What happened?" Zenigata asked after only another moments pause. He was a professional, this woman probably needed help, there was no reason for him to continue staring at her like some kind of fool. 

"Oh! It was awful!" She said dramatically, leaning even closer to Zenigata as a few tears began to form in her eyes. 

"Miss," Zenigata put his hands on her shoulders. She was shaking. "you're safe now. Can you tell me what happened?" 

"I saw the thief!" She said, her voice barely below a wail. "He was terrible! He took one of the guards! I think he must have killed him!" 

Lupin. He as scaring women now, huh? "Don't worry, Lupin doesn't kill." 

"Oh, good!" 

"Can you tell me which way he went?" Zenigata asked. 

"Oh please no! Don't leave me!" The woman said, throwing her arms around Zenigata. She must have been terrified, women rarely paid the inspector any attention much less did they do... This. 

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Zenigata said once again. "But you shouldn't stay in here. Lupin is trying to get the statue that we're keeping in this room. My officers are stationed outside, if you go to them they'll make sure you-" 

"No!" The woman said shrilly. "I'm not leaving! You can protect me even if that nasty thief comes here, you're so big and strong!"

Zenigata found himself flustered once more. "Oh. I..." 

The woman looked up at him, her dark brown eyes practically sparkling. "And you're so handsome..." 

Zenigata wanted to push the woman away for that comment. 'don't hit on me! I'm trying to catch a criminal!' he wanted to say, but all that came out of his mouth was "Uhhh". 

She placed her head against his chest, leaning into his body as much as possible. Zenigata's hands were still on her shoulders as if he was holding her as well. "I need a man like you in my life...." She sighed wistfully before looking up at him and smiling. "...Pops."

The world and his senses suddenly came rushing back to Zenigata. "You... Lupin!!" 

The woman, who was clearly not what she seemed, cackled and pushed away from the inspector. In a flash the beautiful face Zenigata had just been looking at was gone, replaced by the monkey face belonging to Lupin, which Zenigata had to admit was still attractive in its own way. "Sorry, Pops! Thought you needed a pretty face to cheer you up!" 

"Cheer me up?! I'll be happy enough once you're behind bars!" Zenigata roared. 

"Come on old man, even you need some romance in your life." 

"Not from you!" 

"What? That hurts! I'm an excellent lover!" 

Zenigata reached for his handcuffs, practically fuming at this point. If there was one thing he didn't want to think about now, or ever!, it was "how good of a lover" Lupin the third was. 

He tossed his handcuffs aggressively in the direction of the thief. Lupin laughed, barely dodging the clanking metal. 

"Come on pops, don't get so upset! Or are you mad because you're frustrated?" Lupin's mischievous grin told Zenigata exactly what kind of "frustrated" he was talking about, and it wasn't the emotional kind. 

"I am not!" Zenigata was becoming more and more flustered as this exchange went on. He needed to get Lupin into a cell as soon as possible before he lost his God damn mind. 

"C'mon." Lupin took a step towards the inspector. Zenigata didn't know what kind of game the thief was playing here, but he was not interested. "I know you never have any time to yourself."

"I would have plenty time if you just went to jail where you belong!" 

"Is that all you want from me?" Lupin teased, stepping even closer. 

"Yes!" No. 

The gap between the men was getting smaller, Lupin steadily approaching with that stupid smile on his face. "Really, pops? Wow, you must really care about your job!" 

"Of course I do!" 

Step. "Is that all you care about?"

"What?" 

"You've been following me for years." Lupin stepped closer. "No one but you has ever been that dedicated." 

"Of course! I'm not like other officers. I care about my job and the people I'm protecting!" 

"That's not all you care about." Lupin was so close now, if either of them wanted to they could reach out and touch the other. "I know you care about me too." 

Zenigata glared. 

"Don't worry pops." Lupin stepped into Zenigata's personal bubble. "I care about you too."

Zenigata's eyes widened as Lupin kissed him. Thousands of thoughts flew through his mind at once, but many quickly fizzled out as he began to relax into the thief's touch. Lupin smelled like sweet perfume, and he tasted like smoke from a gitane with a hint of some kind of mint. It made Zenigata's head swim and... 

Click. 

Mother. Fucker. 

Lupin stepped back with a grin. It took Zenigata less than a second to realize his hands were now caught in his own cuffs. 

"Lupin!" He cried in anger.

"Sorry pops." Lupin said with a grin. "I had to do it before you did." 

"I wasn't going to cuff you like that!" 

"Oh?" Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Well in that case maybe I just like the way you look in cuffs." 

"Yeah? Well I would LOVE to see you in handcuffs!" 

"Oh, pops I didn't know you were kinky like that! Maybe next time." Lupin winked. Zenigata felt like he was going to have a heart attack, or an aneurysm, or any other stress related health problem. 

Zenigata wanted to yell more, but before he had the chance Lupin was against him again, lips pressed against lips in another firm kiss. Zenigata was even less prepared for it this time around. What the hell kind of game was Lupin playing here? 

Lupin pressed himself against the officer, knocking Zenigata off balance. Without his arms free the inspector couldn't stop himself from tumbling backwards and hitting the carpeted floor below. A weight fell on top of him immediately after. 

"Oops." Lupin said with a grin, face still dangerously close to the other man's. 

"Lupin..." Zenigata was cut off by another kiss. This time though, he wasn't caught off guard and started kissing back immediately. 

The pressure of Lupin on top of him was pleasant and warm. In fact, everything about this situation was surprisingly... Nice. 

"Oh my." Lupin suddenly grinned, pulling away from Zenigata. "Are you excited, pops?"

The niceness of the situation immediately ended. 

"What- I-" Zenigata sputtered. He knew exactly what Lupin was teasing him about. God, how could he get a boner like this? 

"I didn't know you were so naughty, inspector Zenigata!" 

"Shut up!" 

Lupin smiled at him, the look closer to the grin of a Cheshire cat rather than a look of happiness. "I'm only teasing." 

Lupin kissed him again, but this time he decided to grind his hips downward while he did so. Zenigata gasped against the other man's lips. Fuck, he hadn't realized how long it'd been since he'd done anything with someone else until that moment. Just a little friction caused by something other than his own hand was almost enough to make him see stars. 

"See? Just teasing." Lupin breathed out as he pulled away again, grinding their hips together once more before starting another kiss. 

Zenigata groaned as Lupin moved his mouth down to suck on his neck instead. Zenigata honestly felt like his head was spinning. So many things were happening at once it was practically surreal. No, scratch that, it was ABSOLUTELY surreal. He couldn't exactly think about how strange this situation was though, because next thing he knew Lupin's hand was on the growing bulge in his pants. Zenigata let out a harsh breath through his gritted teeth as the hand rubbed, and Lupin's mouth worked on his neck. 

Suddenly, both those actions stopped. Lupin sat up, rubbing away any spit that may have gotten on his face. "Listen." 

Zenigata stared up in confusion. His brain felt a little foggy, to be honest. Maybe he had been enjoying himself a little too much. 

"We have some time. Not a lot. Jigen is giving all the cops a run around disguised as me. If you wanna go a little further we should do it now. Otherwise I'm gonna take my things and run." 

Why was Lupin explaining the crime going on right now to an officer of the law. "I'm not just gonna let you take the statue and leave!" Zenigata finally said in a huff. 

Lupin flashed a smile. "No offense pops but you're kind of a mess right now. Handcuffed and horny. Do you really think you can stop me?" 

Point taken. Unlike Lupin, Zenigata wasn't really used to being in this kind of situation. 

"Soooo..." Lupin leaned over the inspector who was still laying on the floor. "Did you wanna?" 

Zenigata mulled it over in his head. Did he want to? Yes, oh God yes, more than he wanted anything else at the moment. But that wasn't the question that he was trying to answer. No, what he was asking himself was simply: should he? He risked a lot doing this. Having sex with the criminal he swore to arrest, barely 10 feet away from the thing said criminal was trying to steal. The statue was leaving this house, there was no doubt in Zenigata's mind on that one no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. He should at least get to enjoy himself before that, right? Was this a fucked up thing to even be wondering? Probably. God, what had gotten into him. 

"Yes." The inspector finally answered. 

"Hm?" Lupin hummed. "Sorry you took so long to answer I forgot what the question was. What are you agreeing to?" 

Zenigata scowled. Of course this asshole would play like this. He added 'kick' to the list of things he wanted to do with that prick's.... Prick. "Lupin..." 

"Yes pops?" 

Zenigata squeezed his eyes shut. His face was probably more red than it had ever been in his life. "Don't make me say this." 

"Aw, are you shy pops? Sorry I just don't remember what we were talking about! If you forgot too then maybe I should just go. With my cute new statue that is." 

Zenigata wished he could disappear into the floorboards. Why did that stupid thief have to make everything so hard? Literally. "Please." 

"I'm listening." 

"Please just..." Zenigata drew in a large breath. "Just fuck me already!" 

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lupin teased, coming forward and beginning to fiddle with the belt on Zenigata's pants. "Unlike something else..."

'God,' Zenigata thought, 'this man is truly going to be the death of me.' 

The inspector wasn't truly surprised to find that the other man made quick work of taking off his pants. Lupin had proven time and time again that he had quick and nimble hands, not to mention the fact it was no secret he was probably the biggest slut on the planet. 

"Say, pops, you aren't a virgin are you?" 

"What?!" Zenigata sputtered. "Of course I'm not! I gave a daughter!" 

"Yeah yeah, I meant have you ever had sex with a man before?" 

Zenigata paused. Oh. Right. That made sense. "I... No." He answered truthfully. If he was being honest, Lupin was the first man whom he found himself attracted to. 

"Aw, cute." Zenigata glared at him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Like I said earlier, I'm an excellent lover." 

Lupin took off the rest of the clothes from Zenigata's lower body and let out a low wolf whistle.

"Sorry I can't be more romantic about this, we gotta finish up before someone checks up on the statue." Lupin said, pulling something out of his pocket before quickly beginning to undo his own pants and belt. 

"Is that...?" 

"Lube. Yep." Lupin responded, holding up the bottle. 

"Did you plan this?" Zenigata asked, trying to not get angry. Did Lupin really expect him to be an easy lay?

"What? No! I'm always prepared. You never know when you're gonna get some action." Typical annoying and cocky answer coming from someone like Lupin. Carrying around an entire bottle of lube, no matter how travel sized, was a lot different than an emergency condom or something. Zenigata had personally kept a condom in his wallet since the 70s. The same one in fact. It was probably completely useless by now, but at this point it seemed weird to get rid of it, and clearly he was in no rush to need it replaced. But at least that was a one time thing! Put it in your wallet and forget about it, always have it in you just in case. That lube was in Lupin's pocket which meant he had to consciously grab it everytime he got dressed! How 'prepared' did one guy need to be? 

"You're still thinking about it." Lupin said, popping the cap open. "It's not a big deal, stop being so worried about everything, pops." 

"I'm not worried about it!" Zenigata sputtered. 

"Mhm." Lupin absentmindedly hummed in response as he began to squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers. Zenigata watched him and began to feel a little bit nervous. Here he was, naked from the waist down and unable to move his arms freely because his wrists were cuffed together, watching Lupin, who's dick was just a little bit of fabric away from being exposed, getting ready to fuck him. Christ. This was both the strangest and hottest heist he had ever been in charge of stopping. 

"Okay." Lupin announced, setting the bottle to the side. He gave Zenigata a reassuring look, probably realizing that the older man looked just a bit nervous. "It's gonna be cold. It's gonna feel weird. Just relax." 

"Okay." Zenigata answered. His eyes squeezed shut as he let out an involuntary and shaky breath as he felt a finger push into him. Luckily there was enough lube that the resistance was minimal, but still. Lupin was right about everything he said. It was a vaguely uncomfortable feeling, but nothing that was painful or anything like that. Just... Different. 

"Okay?" Lupin asked, his tone seemed pretty soft. He was being slow and kind in a way Zenigata hadn't expected given the attitude the thief had only a few minutes ago. Maybe that "excellent lover" title he had given himself wasn't entirely a lie after all. 

"Okay." Zenigata breathed out in confirmation. 

"Okay." Lupin repeated, and then slowly began to push in a second finger. This caused Zenigata to hiss slightly, but otherwise it went just like the first one had. A moments pause, and then Lupin spoke again. "Gonna move them. Just relax." 

Zenigata nodded, and felt Lupin flex the digits inside him. Oh, fuck, that was different. His body reflexively jumped a bit as the fingers moved in a small thrusting motion. 

"Relax." Lupin said again. 

Zenigata sighed, forcing himself to relax as the fingers continued to move. The feeling was gradually going from foreign and weird to pleasurable. Before long another finger was added and the thrusting of the digits became fast, occasionally spreading and working to get the inspector prepped for something larger. Each movement was enough to cause the man to let out a sigh or a moan, body involuntarily rocking along with the motions of Lupin's hand before it all stopped. If Zenigata had just a fraction less of self control he might have made a confused noise at the loss, but instead he just looked up at Lupin with an expression that read as slightly puzzled. 

"It's time for the main course." Lupin answered the look with a grin, grabbing the bottle of lube once again. Zenigata felt a bit of anxiety bubble up inside him as Lupin popped the cap open once again and pulled his boxers down enough to free his almost achingly hard dick. Zeniata started at said organ for a moment before becoming flustered and looking away. He wasn't a prude or a virgin, but that didn't stop him from being flustered and embarrassed by staring at another man's cock. Lupin couldn't help but notice that and grin as he began to stroke himself, applying some of the cold liquid. 

"You're so cute, Zenigata." 

It was his own name, and yet the inspector found it so strange and foreign to hear coming from the other man's mouth like that. How often had Lupin just used some dumb nickname when addressing Zenigata? He had absolutely used his real name before, he had even used it tonight in fact, but something about this scenario, that tone... It sent a shiver down his spine. 

"This isn't gonna feel great." Lupin said as he set the lube aside and leaned over the other man, lining himself up with the hole his fingers had left only moments before. "Just give it a second though and you'll be fine." 

Before Zenigata's brain fully processed those words Lupin pushed forward. Oh, fuck. The lube had made the process go smoothly, but unfortunately didn't stop the burning pain from happening. Oh, fuck. Zenigata hissed, squeezing his eyes shut so tightly tears formed in the corner. His body tried to arch away from the cause of the sensation, but Lupin was doing a pretty good job of holding him in place. 

"You're fine." The thief cooed, going still as he finished pushing himself in. "I'm not gonna move. Tell me when you're ready." 

Ready? Zenigata's eyes stayed shut. How the hell could he want the other to move when just putting it in felt like that? He almost just wanted to tell Lupin to pull out, but decided he didn't want to look like a wimp. Or at least he would wait a second until the pain faded a bit so he wouldn't cry from the friction or something embarrassing.

True to his word though, Lupin didn't move a muscle and with each passing second Zenigata felt the burning begin to fade away into discomfort, and then into a strange but tolerable fullness. 

"Okay." The inspector finally said, letting out a breath he hadn't realize he'd been holding. "You can move. Slowly." He emphasized the last word as much as possible.

Lupin chuckled and repeated him. "Slowly."

The first thrust went agonizingly slow, and yet Zenigata still couldn't help but wince as it happened. The burning was nowhere near as bad as it had been to begin with, but it still wasn't exactly a welcoming feeling. 

Lupin pulled far back, and then slowly pushed forward again until he was as deep as he could go. The man let out a small noise of pleasure. He wanted more, but knew he needed to exercise control. Baby steps. He moved again, just as slowly, in out. Back forth. Each time just as slow and soft as before. When he realized Zenigata was beginning to finally relax below him, Lupin slightly increased his pace. Just a bit, from a snail speed to that of a turtle. Still slow and careful, but faster enough to notice. 

Zenigata couldn't stop himself from letting out a small moan. His eyes had stayed closed, although they weren't so tight anymore. The pain was entirely gone now, and pleasure was beginning to rise. It was still strange to feel, but that sensation was becoming less and less noticeable with each movement Lupin made. 

"Nnngh, fuck." Lupin groaned, pushing in just a bit harder and faster. "You feel so good." 

Zenigata didn't respond to the compliment, instead he just tossed his head back in pleasure. His hips bounced in time with Lupin's, his body desperately meeting each thrust wanting more and more of this feeling. Fuck, he should have given into this desire months ago when he realized he wanted it. Maybe he would regret it later but right now all Zenigata could think about was how good it felt to be under Lupin, to have the other man moving like this inside him. He was sure this was something he would crave more of later on. 

Lupin's hand wrapped around Zenigata's cock, the organ hard and hot in his grip. So much precum had already leaked from the tip, making the shaft slick and easy to pump quickly with each pump. Zenigata made a noise that could only be described as a needy whine, and Lupin grinned down at him. 

Zenigata continued to moan, noises only becoming more frequent and louder with each movement of Lupin's wrist and hips. "More"and "harder" both began to leak from Zenigata's lips, probably without him even realizing he was doing it. Lupin, of course, couldn't resist listening to the involuntary commands though. 

Zenigata felt a heat rise in his stomach, and his muscles began to tighten. The pleasure was overwhelming him and his body just couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck-" He breathed out. "-coming!" 

Zenigata's dick twitched in Lupin's grasp as hot semen spurted from it. His muscles contracted involuntarily, tightening around Lupin's own member. The thief sucked in a deep breath, pace slowing drastically as he let the feeling envelop him. As Zenigata stopped twitching, Lupin also came to a stop. He out and moved his hand from the other man's dick to his own, desperately pumping it and bucking his hips until he too came with a grunt, his seed landing on the carpet. That gave Lupin a weird sense of satisfaction. Served the rich bastard right, although he did feel a pang of sympathy for the maid who would no doubt have to clean this mess up. 

Both men sat silently, the only noise filling the room was their hard breaths for an extended period of time until Lupin finally said: 

"So, did I live up to my title?"

"...What?" Zenigata said, confused as he looked at the thief. 

"Was I an excellent lover?" 

Zenigata's face turned red. "Shut up." 

Lupin chuckled and began to fix his clothes, tucking himself away and readjusting his belt. Zenigata watched him with little interest. He just kind of wanted to laze around for once in his life. The floor was comfortable and he felt uncharacteristically worn out. 

"Well, this was fun!" Lupin chirped as he finished dressing and stood up. "But duty calls." He carefully stepped over the inspector still laying in the floor and made his way to the fancy ornate gem statue. 

"Hello beautiful." He greeted it. It was only two feet tall, and though it was probably heavy that was doable enough to carry out. Hopefully all the guards were still distracted, Lupin just wanted to get out of here at this point honestly. 

"Hey!" Zenigata called out, rolling over to his stomach and trying to push himself up to stand. Unfortunately that was easier said than done given the fact he was still handcuffed AND his pants were left around his ankles. 

Lupin looked over to him and laughed, hoisting the statue up into his arms and heading towards the bedroom door. "Oh pops, don't you think you should be more focused on getting dressed than chasing me?" With that Lupin cackled and took off, throwing the door open and running out into the hall leaving the frustrated inspector there on the floor. 

"Shit." Zenigata said. Looks like Lupin had fucked him in more than one way tonight.


End file.
